


orange

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Series: colors [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: orange.the color of oranges, naturally, mangos bordering on overripe, umbrellas guarding fruit from the too bright sun, a shiny rain coat, pickett the scottish fold kitten’s ears and collar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this one gave me some trouble but hey guys! hope you enjoy this chapter while i figure out my next long fic

orange. 

the color of oranges, naturally, mangos bordering on overripe, umbrellas guarding fruit from the too bright sun, a shiny rain coat, pickett the scottish fold kitten’s ears and collar. 

rust on iron fences, crunching leaves on the ground, jelly beans and hard candies poured into a clear candy jar, cosmos flowers on their nightstands, the sunset he and newt watched from their apartment balcony. 

newt had his lips pressed to credence’s temple, one of his hands cradling a glass of amber wine carefully while the other was acting as a fidgeting toy for credence’s ever moving fingers. he'd often told the younger boy that some of the only shades of orange that pleased his eye could be found in sunsets. 

credence brought newt’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to his ring finger as the soft peachy-orange light washed over them. “orange has..nice meanings, i think.” he smiled as newt hummed against his hairline, knowing by the way that he shifted in his seat that newt was keeping the information to add into his journal for later reference. “warmth, balance, joy, freedom, health, happiness, fun.. nice things.” 

“nice things..” newt repeated, bringing his wine to his lips with a thoughtful hum. “orange seems to be such..an unbalanced color, it's interesting that it means balance.” he moved his hand to brush his fingertips over credence’s cheek, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips. 

even though they'd been married for a few years, credence still felt the warm and bubbling feeling that'd he felt when he first kissed newt under the early summer sunrise every time their lips met, even for the briefest of moments. 

“do you think citrine is yellow or orange?” it was an interesting question and newt flexed his hand to look down at the stone nestled in the post of his wedding ring. it seemed to be a pretty even mix, he thought, and reported his thoughts on it to credence. 

“mm, me too. can i have more kisses?”

newt laughed, though leaned in to oblige credence, their lips staying pressed together even as the sun went down under the horizon line and night descended upon new york city. he'd always hated the way that the light pollution in new york city took the stars away, but as their lips parted they watched the yellow orange stars of lights turning on in buildings and on street corners glow in their stead.

**Author's Note:**

> please hit me up over [@niifflers!](niifflers.tumblr.com)


End file.
